MUTO/Gallery
Concept art ''Godzilla Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Kan Muftic 2 MUTO.jpeg|MUTO concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Kan Muftic 3 MUTO.jpeg|MUTO concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Kan Muftic 4 MUTO.jpeg|MUTO concept art Art-godzilla-140.jpg|M.U.T.O. concept art Art-godzilla-140a.jpg|M.U.T.O. concept art Art-godzilla-140b.jpg|M.U.T.O. concept art Art-godzilla-140c.jpg|M.U.T.O. concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Winged MUTO 1.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. concept art 1904059_308366949319140_2433201106356312537_n.jpg|Eight-Legged MUTO concept art Tumblr_n5dztvmF081ro9t5eo1_1280.jpg|Eight-Legged MUTO concept art Art-godzilla-140d.jpg|Female M.U.T.O. concept art Art-godzilla-140e.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. concept art Art-godzilla-140f.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. concept art Art-godzilla-140g.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. concept art Muto_!1awmXW.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Female MUTO 1.jpg|Female MUTO concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Female MUTO 2.png|Female MUTO concept art Muto_!1aYGklW.jpg|Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. concept art 8leg_muto.png|Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. concept statue Art-godzilla-131b.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Winged MUTO 3.png|Winged MUTO concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Winged MUTO 4.png|Winged MUTO concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Winged MUTO 5.png|Winged MUTO concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Winged MUTO 6.png|Winged MUTO concept art Concept Art - Godzilla 2014 - Winged MUTO Head 1.jpg|Winged MUTO head concept art Vroqtexqbw1xo1nedsad.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. chrysalis concept art Ea6q9uwml8frirzkinwh.jpg|Winged M.U.T.O. chrysalis concept art Production GODZILLA_Japan_5.jpg 10377023 308924595930042 2554210550477016338 n.jpg Godzillamovie.com_Map_of_the_Pacific_-_Las_Vegas_MUTO.jpg Female_M.U.T.O._Concept_Art.png Screenshots - Trailers ''Godzilla - Official Main Trailer Godzilla (2014 film) - Official Main Trailer - 00016.png Godzilla (2014 film) - Official Main Trailer - 00025.png ''Godzilla'' - International Trailer Godzilla (2014 film) - International Trailer - 00017.png ''Godzilla'' - Asia Trailer Godzilla (2014 film) - Asia Trailer - 00002.png Godzilla (2014 film) - Asia Trailer - 00003.png Godzilla (2014 film) - Asia Trailer - 00007.png Godzilla (2014 film) - Asia Trailer - 00025.png Screenshots - TV spots It Can't Be Stopped Godzilla (2014 film) - It Can't Be Stopped TV Spot - 00010.png Extended Look Godzilla (2014 film) - Extended Look TV Spot - 00015.png Godzilla_(2014_film)_-_Extended_Look_TV_Spot_-_00018.png You're Hiding Something Godzilla_(2014_film)_-_You%27re_Hiding_Something_TV_Spot_-_00001.png Screenshots - Film ''Godzilla Godzilla_TV_Spot_Spain_-_9_-_Muto.png Screenshot_28_0.jpg Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 5.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 6.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 9.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 10.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 11.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 16.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 17.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 19.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 20.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 21.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 22.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 23.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 24.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 25.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 26.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 27.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 28.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 29.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 30.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 31.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 32.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 33.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 34.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 35.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 37.png Screenshots - Godzilla 2014 - Monster Mash 38.png MUTOs_kiss.gif 10403142 803693002994439 2638946503824825995 n.jpg GODZILLA Hawaii 2.jpg GODZILLA_SanFrancisco_1.jpg GODZILLA_SanFrancisco_2.jpg Muto1.jpg 10389978 647395218665722 1425182297802244549 n.jpg MUTOBD.png GODZILLA_SanFrancisco_3.jpg G14_-_MUTOs_in_Chinatown.png An Old Fashioned Stand off.png G14_-_Alpha_Predator.jpg GODZILLA_SanFrancisco_6.jpg Kissofdeath.jpg Godzilla: King of the Monsters Methuselah and MUTO.PNG|The third MUTO confronts Godzilla with Methuselah Bowing scene.PNG|The third MUTO bowing to Godzilla with Behemoth, Scylla, Methuselah, and Rodan Video games Godzilla: Smash3 Godzilla_Smash3_Winged_MUTO.png|The male M.U.T.O. in ''Godzilla: Smash3 MUTO_in_Godzilla_Smash3.png|The female M.U.T.O. in Godzilla: Smash3 Merchandise Toys Godzilla_2014_Winged_Muto.jpg|Winged MUTO Destruction Pack Figure by Bandai Creation Winged_Muto.jpg|Winged MUTO Destruction Pack Figure by Bandai Creation Godzilla 2014 Toys - 3 Inch PVC 8-Legged Muto.jpg|8-Legged Muto by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Muto_Chibi.png|8-Legged MUTO Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Godzilla_Eggs_-_Winged_MUTO.jpg|Godzilla Eggs Winged MUTO Bandai_Japan_2014_Movie_Monster_Series_-_Winged_M.U.T.O..jpg|Bandai Japan Movie Monster 6-inch Winged M.U.T.O. Bandai HG Male M.U.T.O..jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Winged M.U.T.O. Bandai HG Female M.U.T.O..jpg|Godzilla: High Grade Eight-Legged M.U.T.O. G14sf-hires-7.jpg|S.H. MonsterArts Godzilla 2014 with severed female M.U.T.O. head X-Plus Male M.U.T.O..jpg|X-Plus Winged M.U.T.O. Miscellaneous G14_-_Massive_Unidentified_Terrestrial_Organism.jpg Category:MonsterVerse - Image galleries Category:Godzilla (2014 film): Kaiju - Image galleries Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Kaiju - Image galleries